True Love and Lies
by Samurai Rin
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru have encountered a youkai. A woman youkai of the Northern Lands who wants to marry Sesshomaru. But secretly, she has been trying to get Rin out of the way. Why? Read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Demon and the Demon Lover

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters. I do own Ryoko, Sakura, and Tonphin.

Chapter one: Rin's Shock

Rin gently placed a delicate pink flower into the tangles of her hair. She giggled lightly as the wind blew her hair over her face, verily tickling her. "Rin." The cold voice jolted her mind back into reality. She looked up. Sesshomaru was standing over her,"It's time to go." She nodded and leaped off the rock she was on. Sesshomaru had saved her five years ago when she was attacked by wolf youkai. She had stayed with him since. Lately, her feeling bout her master were becoming jumbled. When her thoughts used to be of him being only as her protector, to now where her thoughts are...well lets just say, confusing. She walked behind him studying his features. His silver hair danced in the wind. He had two maroon stripes on each cheek, and lastly a blue crescent moon on the top of his forehead. She sighed. Sesshomaru did not love humans. He would never want to have her as his mate or otherwise. Rin looked up blushing. What was she thinking? Was she really falling in love with her demon master? She shock the thoughts from her head as Sesshomaru came to a halt. She gazed around him to see what had made him stop.A woman, a youkai woman, stood in the clearing. She gazed at sesshomaru,"Sesshomaru, I am Ryoko, princess of the Northern lands. I seek courtship from you,"Rin gasped, then clapped her hand to her mouth to see if Sesshomaru had heard.The youkai went on,"It will bring our lands together for an alliance." Rin smirked, no way Sesshomaru would even think about a request like this. Alliance? Ha, Sesshomaru would never want or need one."I accept." Rin stopped cold, she looked up, shocked. His face remained emotionless. "Ryoko smiled,"I shall be back in four days, I shall meet you at your house. Till then." She turned and flew off into the distance. Sesshomaru once more walked on, he turned to see that Rin was not coming. "Rin, hurry up." He turned and continued walking. Rin snapped out of her trance. Sesshomaru had said yes? But how could he? A little voice in the back of her head answered for her, she's a youkai. Rin started walking, feeling very frustrated. She did not want her Sesshomaru being taken by some prissy youkai woman. She had to do something about this. ...

End Chapter One

Samurai Rin: Hey whats up? I hope you liked it! Please submit your reviews! I could really use them! Oh question for the readers, what is a "lime warning" (sheltered girl) Any way I gets better from here! Have a nice Day.


	2. Attack!

Disclaimer:I do not in any shape or form or illusion own inuyasha and co. Though I could always wish hard. 

Chapter Two: Attack

Night crept on the two travelers fast. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru's darkened profile. She sighed silently and glared at the back of her masters. "Why,"she thought,"why on earth,

would the most powerful youkai, need a ALLIANCE! And why would he want HER!" She replayed the scene in her head, the woman youkai came first.

A little voice in the back of Rin's head answered her one question."She is a beautiful youkai." "But, why would he need an alliance,"Rin argued back, there came no answer. Rin

shook her head and gazed into the night sky. "True,"she said,"She is a pretty youkai. Long black hair and the gray eyes. If only I was a youkai, then Sesshomaru might consider me.

But that will never happen, and he's going to court some kind of youkai that will help him later in life, right?"

"Rin." Rin looked up, she noticed while in her thoughts she had stopped walking. She blushed as she ran towards her master, muttering apologies. She gazed into the hard amber-

colored eyes that was watching her approach. "Rin, get down!"

Rin stopped and quickly dropped to the ground. As she did she felt a large gust of wind sweep over her. She gazed up and saw a lethal metal object sink itself far into a great oak.

Her fists clenched around of tuft of grass as she realized how close that was. A shadow crossed over her, and she looked up. Sesshomaru had lept to the place where the unnamed

object had produced from. She watched as his eyes narrowed and scanned the forest.

"They are gone, i can't even catch a scent," He turned around,"You can get up now." Rin rose to get up, but she couldn't! The shock of how narrowly she had been missed must

have scared her too much.

When Sesshomaru noticed that she wasn't moving, he walked over to Rin's side. "Sesshomaru-sama,"she said weakly,"gomen, but i can't get up!" She stared off into the distance,

and Sesshomaru realized what must be wrong.

He knelt and picked her up and set her across his lap. "Rin." She looked up at his face. "There is no reason to be afraid. Nothing is going to happen to you when I'm near you.

Your okay."

Rin looked up, some what shocked. She smiled and rested her head into his arms.

"You have failed me,"came a cool female voice.

A small gray creature trembled in the shadows. It fell into a low bow. "Your highness,"came it's cracked voice,"I will send some elite youkai to take care of the girl. Had it not been

for Sesshomaru, she would be gone now." It rose from it's bow a looked fearfully into they glaring eyes that were looking at him.

"All right,"she said smirking,"I'll give you another chance, Yubba. But remember,no more foul ups!" The grey youkai hurried out of the room and disappeared into the shadows.

A small knock came at her door. "Yes?"

A small young servant girl came in with a tray laden with food. She bowed as she set the tray down. Her is your dinner your highness."

"Yes, thank you. You may go."

"Good night, Princess Ryoko."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SR: Hi guys! i'm sorry i haven't wrote in a long time! I have had a LOT of bad news in my life recently and so I have been busy with every thing. But i promise that I will write a LOT more often! if you guys want to call me stuff, go ahead, I deserve it! But Review! Samurai Rin -


End file.
